powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha's Magical Christmas
Alpha's Magical Christmas was a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Christmas special released October 19th, 1994. The special features Alpha 5 singing Christmas carols with numerous children from around the world. Synopsis The episode begins in the Command Center decorated for Christmas with Alpha 5 walking in as the episode's title is shown on screen. Alpha 5 breaks the 4th wall and tells the audience that he's just putting the final touches on his Christmas tree before the big day arrives. He then goes on to tell the audience that he feels quite happy about Christmas that year even though he didn't feel that way at the beginning of the day. The episode then goes into a flashback where Alpha 5 is telling Zordon that he just can't get into the Christmas Spirit. Zordon tells Alpha 5 to cheer up as it's Christmas Eve although it does seem too quiet without the rangers.When Alpha asks where the Rangers are, Zordon responds that they are at the North Pole helping Santa Claus get ready for his annual trip. Cast *Romy J. Sharf/Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 *David Fielding as Zordon *Louise E.Marino Sr. as Santa Claus *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos Music :During the special, Alpha and the children sing various Christmas carols, including: *Oh Christmas Tree *Here We Come A-Caroling *Deck the Halls *Jingle Bells *Good King Wenceslas *Up on the Housetop *Jolly Old Saint Nicholas *I'll be Home for Christmas *Silent Night *We Wish You a Merry Christmas Continuity Errors *Despite flashbacks of Tommy as the White Ranger, as well as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha being part of the team (not Jason, Zack, and Trini), Tommy is seen using the Green Ranger powers, which had been depleted in Green No More, Part 2. **Additionally, flashbacks show Tommy as the White Ranger and Jason, Zack, Trini are shown in the Viewing Globe at the end of a song and mentioned by Zordon as still being at the World Peace Conference. Criticism Alpha's Magical Christmas is continually panned by most fans for both its excessive saccharine tone and completely ignoring the series' continuity. Excusing the fact that Zordon allows children into the Command Center merely to sing with Alpha (claiming that he made arrangements to do so), when the Rangers appear, Tommy is clad in his Green Ranger outfit, despite being set at the middle of season two. The presence of Rocky, Adam and Aisha further confuses the issue. Already Power Rangers, they speak to Alpha through the Viewing Globe. Tommy could be in his Green Ranger Uniform because it is one of the colors of Christmas, though they don't mention why he is wearing it or how he got the suit. VHS Release A release of the episode was distrbuted on the VHS Power Rangers: Holiday Specials. See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid *Zeo Serial *Power Rangers Funniest Moments *The Lost Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Home Media Category:Special Category:Christmas Specials